


Silk

by pennylehane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ribbons, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/pseuds/pennylehane
Summary: More ribbons, the same sheeny purple as the collar. John's mouth went dry. Lengths upon lengths of them, twirling gently as they dangled from Laf's fingers.The myriad uses of silk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note tags + rating.

The collar was smade of sleek, dark purple and black silk. It was fastened by a black ribbon tied through two rings at the back, whilst a third ring swung enticingly from a smaller purple bow at the front, where the tag should be on a dog.

 

Enchanted, John reached up to touch it. It snatched back out of his reach.

 

Laf laughed at him, reaching down to tap chidingly on John's nose. "Is that how we behave, little one?"

 

"I'm sorry," John whispered, tucking his hands back at his sides. "May I touch it, please?"

 

"You may." Laf lowered the collar into his reach and let John trace his fingers delicately over the cool fabric.

 

Lafayette's fingertips pressed gently on his chin, tilting back his head so that he could wrap the collar around his throat. His wrists hit the ground limply. It pulled, just tight enough to hold his attention. Satisfied, Laf sat back on the bed, twisting the long black ribbon between his fingertips as he regarded John. Considering. John tried to bury his face in his shoulder.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Laf chided. The collar tightened as he pulled on the ribbon, dragging John's face back up towards him. "No, darling, eyes on me."

 

John obeyed. Laf was turning back to the bed-- still fully dressed, muscles just barely visible as they shifted under his shirt. He was reaching back into the box the collar, pulling something out.

 

Oh. More ribbons, the same sheeny purple as the collar. John's mouth went dry. Lengths upon lengths of them, twirling gently as they dangled from Laf's fingers.

 

"Pretty," John breathed.

 

Lafayette chuckled again, crouching down to just above John's eye level and looping the first one through his collar's ring. "Hold still, little one."

 

John settled, holding himself in perfect posture, looking straight ahead with his hands clasped at the small of his back. The first touch of the ribbon came, silky and cool, the faintest rasp sliding over his wrists. Binding them together. Laf wrapped the ribbon up along his forearms, twisting, holding John's back straight with a gentle hand between his shoulder blades. There was a soft tug on the collar as Laf drew the ribbon through one of the rings, and then guided it down in a cross over John's chest, large hands just brushing at the lower edge of John's vision. He tried to look down, and gave a long, animal whine when it made the collar press tight again.

 

"Want to see," he complained. Huffed, just edging on sulky, at the light swat Lafayette landed on his ass.

 

"You'll wait for what you're given, or you'll be given nothing at all," he said sternly.

 

John pouted, but corrected his posture as Lafayette trailed the ribbon down over his backside and bound his legs in their kneeling position. The back of a hand bumped againt his cock, already aching, and reached through to thread both ends of the ribbon between John's ass cheeks and up between his thighs. John itched to look down. The ribbon looped around his balls, silky loose and then devestatingly tight, leaving his erection weeping, straining, and trapped. He whimpered.

 

"You don't like that, little one?" Laf whispered, much closer against his back than John had thought. Something satiny brushed, tickling, against his inner thigh. He whined again. Laf circled back into his vision, perfectly composed. John craned his neck, wanting to look at Laf, wanting to show off the collar and be pretty for him. Laf's lips broke open in a perfect smile.

 

John struggled a little, just testing the ribbons' strength, and then froze at the slip of them on his skin, barely there on the edge of sensation. Agonisingly faint, but tight enough for him to feel the knots on the edge of straining. Sliding out of place.

 

Seeing him freeze up, Laf reached down to pet his cheek, reassuring, condescending. "I will be very disappointed in you if you pull out those knots, John Laurens. This is not meant to restrain you. I wish to see you for the pretty thing that you are."

 

John flushed, eyes falling half lidded. Wriggled his hips, more relishing the delicate press of the ribbon over his perineum than really managing to look seductive. "Aren't we gonna play?"

 

"Is this not a game? I can promise you, if you loose those knots and ruin all my hard work, I will make things considerably more exciting." He tied the ribbon to the bedpost carelessly and stepped away, forcing John to choose between watching him and freedom from the collar's biting pressure. There was the grainy slide of furniture moving, and then movement just visible in the corner of his eye. Holding his breath, he risked turning to look.

 

The full-length bedroom mirror stood to his side and just behind him, Laf leaning on it with a slow smirk. As the collar's grip made itself known, John managed to tear his eyes from Lafayette and take in his own reflection. Even with his posture twisted to crane his neck, the ribbons were holding their position. Dark purple that caught the light and captured the shadows, carefully constructed lines over his muscles, soft shades of contrast against his honey-gold skin. Almost like the shadows of bars on a cage.

 

He snapped his head back to the front as Lafayette untied the ribbons and tugged on it. Whimpered.

 

"If you cannot control yourself, I am happy to blinfold you," he said.

 

John bit his lip, and gave a microscopic shake of his head. "I can be good."

 

"Of course you can, little one, so good for me," Lafayette said, crouching to place a delicate kiss on John's brow before sitting on the foot of the bed. "Now, let me admire my work."

 

He sat back to watch, legs crossed, effortlessly graceful and controlled. John shuddered, and felt the ribbons slide over his skin like miniature tides.

 

***

 

Only the soft words of praise from Lafayette kept John from floating away entirely. The ropes kept him shifting and shivering, stroking his skin, scraping delicately at his ass, his nipples, his cock. The neat bow under his chin tickled and made him jerk uncontrollably at the ribbons. The one tied tight arouns his cock was even worse, left him hard and keening, desperate little signs low in his throat. Every time he moved or shiftted, the flicker of movement in the mirror caught his eye and made him want to turn and look, before Lafayette tugged on the ribbons in his hand to guide John's gaze back to the front.

 

If he pulled too hard, or moved too fast, he could feel the knots slipping. See the disappointment building over Lafayette's face. And he wanted to be good, but he had to have been here for years. Hours, even. By now, he could feel his muscles straining beyond his control. The ribbons were going to be untied at any moment.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't, I'm sorry." Tears were beginning to seep out at the corner of his eyes.

 

Lafayette set aside his glass of wine and leaned forwards. "Do you need to safeword?"

 

"No, no, but I can't go much longer, I'll ruin it," John whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

"I see," Lafayette said. He stretched, catlike, and examined John with a dry smile. He slipped off the bed and crouched down, running his fingers gently through John's hair. His other hand drifted down, out of sight, and came down over John's weeping prick. Squeezed.

 

Caught off guard, John wailed, thrashed. The ribbon around his wrists came loose.

 

"Oh, dear," Lafayette murmured. He reached for the freed end and pulled. Slowly, agonisingly delicate, the ribbons slid over John's skin as he wrapped them neatly around his fingers, just in John's sight. For all it's inevitability, the sudden movement up against his rim seemed horribly sudden, making him gasp and shudder. Lafayette cooed and smiled, rubbing soothing patterns into John's scalp. He let the ribbon fall, dangling from the collar, still tied tightly around the base of John's cock.

 

Lost, John gave a piteous little mewl.

 

"You did break the knots," Lafayette cautioned, scooping John up into his arms where he could snuggle cosily into his chest. "If you can't go to bed like this, you know what to do."

 

John considered, and shook his head. He was suddenly fiercely aware of the black silk bedsheets as they caught the light with a now familiar glint. When Lafayette set him down on the bed, he snatched up at his arm, tugging childishly. Lafayette laughed and kicked off his clothes right there by the bed, tossing them aside and sliding in under the sheets where John could curl against him, humming with content despite his aching cock. Lafayette reached down to loosen the ribbon a little, murmuring that it was just to be safe, and then pulled John's head up onto his chest. John rubbed up pitifully against Lafayette's thigh before relaxing into his side.

 

***

 

In the morning, John woke to Laf's mouth on him, hot and wet and perfect. They fumbled around sleepily in the bed, tussled over whose turn it was to make breakfast. As John was preparing to get dressed for work, a hand on his wrist stopped him. Laf was offering him a box, wrapped plainly in shiny black paper.

 

Inside, there was a neatly folded tie in a sheeny dark purple silk. Under that, more of the same fabric in cuts that made John flush and choke, gaping up at Lafayette and his cheshire grin.

 

That night, they went out for drinks, and Alexander complained loudly at the colour. Made his dislike of it entirely clear. As if to disprove his point, Lafayette followed John to the bathroom, snatched him by the tie, and pinned him up against the wall where he could kiss him thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, baby's first smut. Kinda. First on ao3, at least. Prompted by [imafabunicorn9](http://imafabunicorn9.tumblr.com/) in a chat.


End file.
